Sentimientos ocultos
by Hikari Ainsworth
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el amor de tu vida ni te habla? ¿Qué pasaría si le pudieras perder en menos de 24 horas? Nathxcastiel /lemon\


**_Sentimientos Ocultos_**

CastielxNathaniel

**Corazón de Melón/Amour Sucré**

Han pasado dos años desde que Castiel y yo hemos dejado de hablarnos...Han pasado dos años desde que perdí a mi mejor amigo y a la persona que más amo y amaré jamás. Echo de menos todo de él, sus risas, sus bromas…Ya nada volverá a ser igual, no puedo soportar sus ojos grises mirándome fríamente, con recelo, con odio. Es superior a mí. Y todo por la estúpida de Debrah. Si no fuera por ella ahora mismo podría ser feliz con él, incluso podría haberme animado a declararle mis sentimientos. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, correspondiera mi amor. Ahora lo único que quedaba era odio. O al menos eso era lo que yo hacía ver a las personas. Que nos odiábamos, que ya no quedaba nada de esa vieja amistad que mantuvimos por tantos años. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando confió más es esa tipa que en mí, más que en su mejor amigo, en la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado, en la persona que siempre le ayudó. Ahora lo único que quedaba de esa vieja amistad, eran los restos de mi corazón esparcidos por el suelo…

* * *

Han pasado 2 años desde que Debrah terminó conmigo, todo sucedió solo, ni si quiera sé por qué a estas alturas sigo sintiendo celos. Fue tan odioso para mí ver a ese tipo sujetándole de la cintura a mi novia dispuesto a besarla y ella dejándole seguir… Lo único que hice fue empujarla agarrando al delegado por el cuello empezando a darle golpes por todo el cuerpo, aún puedo oír los gritos de Debrah y de él. Las lágrimas que se desparramaban de los ojos de Nathaniel como si de un niño se tratara. Jamás volví a hablar con él. No lo soporto, siempre mirando sus estúpidos papeles en vez de aceptar la realidad. Tuvo que ser Debrah la que me contase todo. La que me contase que fue él, el que la agarro y intentó propasarse con ella. Pero algo no cuadraba, ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso Nathaniel? Si ni si quiera la soportaba, siempre me decía que ella era muy poco para mí. Que no me merecía, yo lo único que hacía era decirle _''Ella me quiere y es lo más importante para mí hasta ahora''_. Jamás volveré a hablar con ese estúpido delegaducho que arruinó mi vida.

* * *

Es tan doloroso para mí recordar ese día, los golpes de Castiel, fue…fue como si me rompieran por dentro, los golpes dolían pero mi corazón dolía mucho más. Era como si te sacaran el aire y no pudieses respirar. Como si todo a tu alrededor desapareciera y tú con él. Ni si quiera los golpes de mi padre me dolieron más que los que me dio él. Ahora lo único que puedo soñar, esperar y anhelar, es que él sea feliz, que lo de todo en su vida y no se arrepienta de nada de lo que hizo. Porque sé que el también sufrió por ella, soy egoísta conmigo mismo pero…Quiero que sea feliz, con cualquier chica pero que sea feliz, que no vuelva a sufrir como con Debrah, entonces yo lo seré. Mis sentimientos ya no me importan, ni si quiera sé por qué sigo viviendo, hace muchísimo tiempo que he pensado en suicidarme, en quitarme la vida y poder descansar, sin que me hagan daño, poder estar al lado de Castiel siempre aunque él no se dé cuenta, cuidándole y protegiéndole. Ahora todo estaba claro, el se iría con Debrah a cumplir su sueño de guitarrista profesional y yo me quedaría aquí viéndole en revistas, viendo como su vida era perfecta sin mí. No podía soportarlo, si él no estaba a mi lado, yo no quería seguir viviendo.

Sin ver esa sonrisa, esos ojos grises que me quitan la vida y sin escuchar sus bromas ¿Qué me quedaba? Mis padres ni me aguantan, mi padre me pega palizas y mi madre nunca me ha defendido, mi hermana es una pija retorcida que hace todo lo que le viene en gana. Mis ''amigos'' pasan de mí como de comer mierda, Melody desde que ha empezado a salir con Jade ni me habla. La única que está a mi lado es Sucrette, con ella comparto todo…Sé que la haré daño pero...Ya es hora de que sea un poco egoísta ¿No?

* * *

(Narradora)

Era el último día que Castiel estaba en el instituto, un 5/4/2013 se iría a cumplir su sueño de guitarrista a Estados Unidos, demasiado lejos como para visitarle. Nathaniel llevaba semanas llorando, como si de un niño se tratara, iba de esquina a esquina suplicando a Dios que se lo llevara, que él no quería seguir viviendo, que por qué había sido tan cruel con él. Lógicamente no recibió respuesta en ningún momento, cansado de estar así se dirigió al comedor y pidió a sus padres que le dejaran ir a la casa de una amiga, ellos aceptaron y él se fue a casa de Sucrette, con la que compartía todo, sus secretos y sus pensamientos. Era como una hermana, como la que a él le hubiera gustado tener. Al abrir la puerta se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al ver que no era ella sino Castiel el que estaba en la puerta.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Castiel con un tono furioso. Eso lo único que hacía era romper el corazón a Nathaniel, más aún.

-¿Está Sucrette?-Preguntó el rubio, quería aparentar la misma frialdad de siempre pero esta vez sus sentimientos de tristeza le superaron.

-Arriba, en su habitación pasa.-Dijo el pelirrojo antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo asustando a Nathaniel, el mismo que dio un leve salto.

-Que idiota eres, ¡Solo ha sido la puerta!-Las palabras y el modo de decirlas de Castiel hacían un daño terriblemente doloroso al rubio. El cual tuvo que apartar la vista ya que unas lágrimas salieron desprendidas de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas hasta que unas manos las limpiaron, abrió los ojos y pudo ver que Sucrette le miraba tristemente, seguramente sabía por lo que estaba pasando.

-Hola Nath, ¿Qué tal?-Preguntó la chiquilla mientras daba un abrazo al delegado, el cual lo aceptó sin dudarlo, era lo que más necesitaba. Sin darse cuenta duraron así un par de minutos sin recordar que el pelirrojo seguía allí.

-Si os vais a poner así de melosos yo me piro.-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala y encendía el televisor.

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes por lo que está pasando!-Gritó la peli-rosa.

-Oh, pobre, seguro que se le ha roto un justificante del instituto.-Se burló el pelirrojo.

-Eres despreciable.-Le dijo Sucrette.-¿Acaso sabes algo de él? Que yo sepa llevas 2 años sin hablar con él. Tú que sabrás de su vida.-Continuó.

-¿Tú cómo sabes que llevo 2 años sin hablarle?-Preguntó el pelirrojo desconcertado.-¿Se lo has contado tú delegado?-Su mirada se posó en el rubio quien miraba la escena atentamente.

-¿Y si lo ha hecho qué? Soy su amiga, es normal que me cuente las cosas.-Intervino la chica.

-Nada, me resulta raro que te lo contara el propio culpable de nuestro problema.-En ese momento Nathaniel se enojó a más no poder ¡él que sabía si había sido él si ni si quiera le había dejado explicarse! Explotó.

-¡Mira, yo no jodí tu relación con Debrah, fue ella la que colocó mis manos en su cintura, solo porque escuché la conversación que tenía con vuestro representante y ella quería ser solista, no contó contigo en ningún momento! ¿Y ahora vas a venirme a mí con que fui yo el que estropeó tu relación? ¡Venga Castiel, no me seas idiota, esa relación estaba rota desde el principio, lo que pasa es que tú no te dabas cuenta, dejaste pasar muchas oportunidades por esa zorra y ahora vas a volver a caer en su trampa por tu propio pie!-Ante la mirada expectante de Castiel, el rubio salió de la casa totalmente furioso, apenado, esa sería la última vez que vería al amor de su vida y ni si quiera le había confesado sus sentimientos como tenía planeado. Cada vez deseaba más estar muerto.

* * *

-¿Es eso verdad?-Me preguntó Castiel mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Sí, pero supongo que ya te dará igual ¿No? Total según tú le tienes un odio tremendo a ese delegaducho.-Dije enojada.

-….-

-Escúchame bien Castiel, no vuelvas a perder la oportunidad de estar con él, ya le perdiste una vez y si no te decides le volverás a perder, esta vez para siempre. Y no me refiero a que te vayas a Estados Unidos. Me refiero a que él ha estado pensando en quitarse la vida ¿Y sabes por qué? Por ti, porque no soporta la idea de vivir sin ti y mucho menos saber que le odias.

Corrí y corrí hasta que llegué al parque en el que Castiel y yo solíamos ir cuando éramos niños. Me traía tan buenos recuerdos ir allí. Aún podía ver a ese niño de pelo negro y ojos grises, tan sonriente y amable como siempre. Aún recuerdo perfectamente como le conocí…

**/Flash Black\**

Había ido al parque con mi madre y mi hermana, antes ella era buena conmigo, siempre me hacía sonreír aun que mi padre ya había empezado con sus bofetadas…Ese día me había dado una paliza porque no había hecho una tarea del colegio y me habían puesto una amonestación. El caso es que estaba llorando en el suelo del campo cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro. Me giré y vi a un niño de pelo negro que me miraba un poco preocupado. En ese momento mi corazón dio un vuelco impresionante, lo noté…

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.-Tienes la cara roja, ¿Te han pegado?-No respondí, solo lloré más fuerte de lo que ya lloraba.-Han sido tus padres verdad.-Preguntó, o mejor dicho afirmó el niño. Solo asentí.

-Mi nombre es Castiel ¿Y el tuyo?-Preguntó.

-Nathaniel, encantado.-Sonreí. Él hizo lo mismo.

-Espero que seamos amigos.-Sonrió.-oye, no llores.-Dijo secando una lágrima de mis mejillas. Me sonrojé y él se burló. -Jajaja, te pones rojo como una chica.

Desde entonces fuimos amigos, inseparables. No había lugar que uno fuera y el otro no lo siguiera. Y cuando a Castiel lo transfirieron a mi colegio los dos nos pusimos muy contentos...Como echo de menos esos tiempos.

/Fin del Flash Back (O lo que haya sido esto xD)\

Ahora me encontraba sentado en la misma loma en la que me senté ese día, me traía tan buenos recuerdos estar ahí…Sin querer me puse a llorar como si fuese un niño…

Salí de la casa de Sucrette, corrí buscando a Nathaniel. Tenía que hablar con él.

Llegué al parque y ahí vi una sombra negra sentada en el suelo, fue ahí cuando recordé que ese era su lugar favorito y que muchas veces lo veía al ir a casa. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado, él se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos sonrojado cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo.

-¿Castiel? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó.

-…..¿Es cierto?-Él me miró confundido a lo que yo especifiqué mi pregunta.-¿Es cierto lo que has dicho de Debrah?-Asintió y yo suspiré.

-¿Sabes? Me da igual, me voy a ir de todos modos, estoy harto de esta absurda ciudad, me da igual si es ella la que nade en dinero o no, necesito salir de aquí, espero que lo entiendas.-Dije, Nathaniel suspiró y se levantó.

-Supongo que esta será la última vez que nos veamos ¿No es así?-Hizo caso omiso a mi comentario. Asentí.-Entonces te deseo lo mejor.-Se intentó ir pero en un movimiento rápido me levanté y lo cogí del brazo, él gimió de dolor y apartó el brazo de mi mano.

-Nathaniel ¿Qué te pasa? Tampoco es que te haya cogido muy fuerte.-Desvió la mirada.-¿Vamos qué te pasa?-Intenté remangarle la camiseta de manga larga pero él no se dejó.

-¡A ti qué te importa lo que me pase!-Forcejeó un poco pero obviamente yo era más fuerte así que conseguí quitarle la camiseta y pude ver que su piel blanca estaba teñida de un color violeta claro.

-Cast…-Le interrumpí.

-¡¿Qué coño te ha pasado?!-Grité pero él no hizo más que abrazarme como si de un niño se tratara. Lo único que hice fue agarrarle más fuerte. Sus lágrimas mojaban mi camiseta pero poco me importaba, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no agarrarle muy fuerte donde tenía las contusiones para no hacerle daño.

-Da igual, quiero que me escuches.-Asentí.-Prométeme que serás feliz, prométeme que no volverás a sentirte mal.-No entendí lo que él me dijo y solo le dije ''Esta bien''.

-Castiel…-Susurró en mi oído.-Déjame darte un beso…por favor…-Abrí los ojos sonrojado y me encontré con los de Nath los cuales estaban un poco húmedos.

-Está bien pero…Solo uno.-Asintió e inmediatamente acercó sus manos a mis mejillas y su boca a la mía. Posó sus labios en los míos y me besó. Mientras seguía besándome noté como unas lágrimas se escurrían sobre las mejillas del rubio. No entendí por qué pero cerré mis ojos al igual que él. Nath se separó al cabo de unos segundos y apoyó su frente en la mía.-Te quiero…-Estaba a punto de contestarle pero él se fue corriendo.

Fui hasta mi casa y corrí hacía mi cuarto. Me senté en una esquina y abracé mis rodillas con mis brazos y seguí llorando. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero cuando levanté la vista, la luna ya estaba en la parte más alta del cielo. Bajé las escaleras del piso y me dirigí a la cocina. Abrí un cajón y saqué un cuchillo. Lo cogí y me dirigí al baño.

Me senté en el suelo como hacía unos momentos y miré el cuchillo. Mis ojos llenos de lágrimas apenas distinguían lo afilado que estaba. Lo puse en las venas de mi muñeca e hice presión. Vi como el líquido rojo salía a borbotones. La última imagen que recuerdo fue la sonrisa de Castiel, sus ojos grises mirándome, pero había algo distinto, en esta mirada no había odio, el rencor había desaparecido, ahora lo único que había era amor y cariño, un brillo iluminaba sus ojos. Y ahora aquella melena roja la había teñido al color original, el negro.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, apenas podía dormir, seguía pensando en la frase de Nathaniel, en sus ojos ambarinos llenos de lágrimas y en su rostro, aquel rostro que solo reflejaba miedo, temor pero sobretodo tristeza. Cerré los ojos y le vi a él. Apenas había comenzado a dormir cuando mi teléfono móvil sonó. Me levanté y lo cogí. Era Sucrette, estaba llorando y se oía mucho ruido de fondo.

-C-castiel…-Dijo sollozando.-V-Ven al h-hospital p-por favor, es N-nathaniel….La interrumpí.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-Dije poniéndome los pantalones vaqueros.

-S-Se ha intentado suicidar…¡Castiel ven al hospital y allí te cuento todo!-Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, ahora entendía por qué me había pedido un beso aquella noche, ahora comprendía el dolor de su mirada. Salí de casa y conduje hasta llegar al hospital, ahí pregunté a la secretaría y me dijo que Nathaniel se encontraba en la habitación 311 de la segunda planta. Cuando llegué pude ver a Sucrette la cual estaba llorando, la abracé y sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas cubrían mi rostro ¿Pero por qué?

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunté.

-Sigue vivo pero esta inconsciente. Los médicos dicen que ha perdido mucha sangre y que puede que no despierte del coma.-Lloró más fuerte aún.

-¿Puedo pasar a verle?-Pregunté. Ella asintió. Abrí la puerta y encontré a Nathaniel tumbado en la cama. Pude ver que no había nadie más que Sucrette, ni si quiera su hermana, ni su madre ni mucho menos su padre habían ido a verle, daba tanta lastima…Me senté a un lado en la cama del rubio y le aparté un mechón de su cara.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Nathaniel? ¿Por qué has intentado quitarte la vida?-No obtuve respuesta. Agarré su mano la cual tenía un vendaje en la parte de la muñeca. Estaba muy fría. Parecía hielo.

-¿No sabes el daño que haces a los demás por estas tonterías? ¿Acaso crees que a nadie le importas?-Me dolía verle así, tenía miedo de que cuando me fuera él ya no despertase…Me tumbé a su lado en la cama y le abracé, me daba igual si nos veían, algo dentro de mí me decía que tenía que hacerlo.

-3 de la mañana-

Unos extraños susurros me despertaron, no había nadie en la habitación solo Nathaniel y yo. Le miré y vi como su boca se movía, lentamente, pero lo hacía.

-C-castiel…-Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo desvié un poco haciendo que sus labios rozaran con los míos. Dos segundos después cerré los ojos y le besé apasionadamente. Solo quería estar con él. Me daba igual si estaba inconsciente y no se daba cuenta, tarde o temprano se despertaría.

Sentí una cálida presión en mis labios. Me costó abrir los ojos pero cuando lo hice pude ver a Castiel. Me miraba con una sonrisa mientras seguía besándome. No me resistí y abracé su cuello con mis brazos. Seguía pensando que era un sueño hasta que Castiel apoyó su frente contra la mía.

-Nath yo también te quiero.-Confesó mientras volvía a besarme.

-Castiel, no quiero ser egoísta, sé que es tu oportunidad y que probablemente gracias a ella te hagas famoso pero por favor, te pido que no te vayas.

-No me iré a ningún lado, le pueden dar por culo a mi carrera, pero no me separaré de ti jamás.-Esa noche durmió conmigo. Me abracé a él durante toda la noche y no pude evitar sonreír.

A los dos días me dieron el alta y Castiel me invitó a su casa. Yo acepté su invitación y estuvimos viendo una película. En cierto momento Castiel se quedó mirándome durante un rato y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme. Me acerqué a él y le besé, primero lenta y suavemente para después volver los besos largos y apasiónales. La temperatura de nuestros cuerpos se elevó y fuimos quitando nuestras ropas una a una. Cuando los dos acabamos solo en bóxers Castiel me cargó hasta su habitación y depositó mi cuerpo con suavidad en su cama. Se puso sobre mí y terminó de quitar mi ropa interior. Bajó su cabeza hasta que quedó entre mis piernas y tomó mi miembro entre sus manos. Inmediatamente lamió el glande y masajeó de arriba abajo con su mano toda la longitud. Así estuvo martirizándome hasta que metió todo mi miembro en su boca. La humedad y el calor de su cavidad bucal solo me excitaba más. Presioné con mi mano su cabeza para que no se separara y a los cuantos minutos ya sentía el clímax acercándose.

-C-Castiel…¡Ahhh!-Jadeé toqué el cielo con mis manos, me había corrido en su boca y él seguía lamiendo el semen que resbalaba por mi miembro. Mi respiración era rápida y entrecortada pero él no me daba suspiro. Acercó tres dedos a mi boca y ordenó.-Lámelos Nathaniel.-Inmediatamente lo hice, con mi lengua humedecía sus dedos hasta que él los retiró. Abrió más mis piernas e insertó un dedo dentro de mí, a lo que yo gemí del pequeño dolor que sentí.

-Es necesario hacer esto, si no dolerá más. Relájate.-Lo hice y a los segundos insertó otro dedo moviéndolos en forma de tijeras dilatando mi entrada. Gemí al notar un tercer dedo dentro de mí. Quitó sus dedos y noté algo más grande en la entrada de mi trasero. Entro de una estocada y yo me abracé a él clavando mis uñas en su espalda. Él gruñó pero no puso ninguna queja.

-Ahh…¿Te gusta delegado? Vamos dime que te gusta.-Jadeó.

-S-si me gusta…H-Hazlo más r-rápido C-castiel…¡Ahh!

-Mendígalo.-Jadeó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-P-Por f-favor.-Subió la rapidez y la fuerza de sus embestidas hasta que noté como salió de mi interior. Me puso a cuatro patas y entro de nuevo en mi trasero. Con su mano libre acariciaba mi miembro de arriba abajo y con su lengua lamía mi espalda. Era demasiado placer. Llegamos los dos al clímax al cabo de unos minutos. Nos tumbamos abrazados en la cama recuperándonos.

-Te amo delegado.-Alcancé a escuchar antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a dormir.

**Fin**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? A mí me ha gustado. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones.**


End file.
